


Unspoken Game

by Hinatalolol



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst I guess, Luwoo, M/M, first fanfic, i kinda just wrote this out of know where and might delete later, idk - Freeform, kinda sucks, woocas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 19:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14291730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinatalolol/pseuds/Hinatalolol
Summary: Idk man it’s kinda just Jungwoo expressing his and Yukhei’s relationship. The ending kinda sucks and might be confusing. I just wrote this cuz I was bored but enjoyyyy





	Unspoken Game

I was sitting curled up on the bathroom floor with a tear stained face. It hurt. Everything hurt. But I knew one thing for sure: I was tired. Tired of playing these games with Yukhei. I was tired of getting hurt and I was tired of hurting him. We had this unspoken game of intentionally causing pain to one another. We would avoid the topic of dating and love, but in our heart we knew what we wanted. We wanted to be together. We wanted it so badly it ached through our bodies like thunder. But we were scared. Scared of getting hurt more than we were already. We were scared we would fall too deep while the other stayed afloat watching us drown and suffer while displaying a smirk. 

So we continued our unspoken game. We continued to hurt each other. We wanted to cause burns and scars so the other would not forget what we had. It was young, reckless love. It was hot and passionate but it hurt so bad. I didn’t know how much longer I would be able to keep this up. What we had was damaging and degrading but it was addicting. 

We were addicted to causing pain to the one we loved the most. It was so fucking messed up but we enjoyed seeing the hurt and betrayal in each other’s eyes. Knowing we caused that. Knowing we had power over each other and could do so much damage with one simple action. 

But I was done. I was done getting hurt and playing this game when I knew: I love Yukhei. But what could I do. If I confessed those mutually forbidden words what would happen? Would anything happen at all? 

I needed to know, so I dialed his number and waited. I dug my nails into my fist in anticipation. I felt blood start to drip, but that was the least of my problems. The phone continued to ring, but all I could hear was my heartbeat in my ears until there was a click. 

“Hello?”

I didn’t know if I could do this anymore and instantly felt regret. All that could be heard was my heavy breathing. 

“Jungwoo? Are you there?”

“Y-yes.” I said out of breath. 

“What do you need?” He sounded a bit awkward from our fight earlier. 

“I can’t do this anymore, Yukhei.”

There was only silence heard from the other line. 

“I love you, Yukhei.” 

There was a long pause, but in the end it didn’t matter what his response was because I knew that nothing would satisfy us if we had anything more than our unspoken game.

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooooo please leave comments on what you guys think. And if you want you guys can maybe leave requests for luwoo stories and I might write it in which I would put a 100% more effort into it if I knew what people wanted to read. Thank you for reading this lame ass trash.


End file.
